


dirty midnights

by honeyfloweranon



Category: R1SE (Band), 创造101 | Produce 101 (China TV)
Genre: F/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, lowercase intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyfloweranon/pseuds/honeyfloweranon
Summary: i swear i was just bored and word vomited this out - (not hardcore or graphic (??what counts as graphic)) smut but i suck at writing smut so it might be underwhelming pls forgive me or give me tips on how to improveaka one shot where yc finds zyq in the middle of the night and helps him out
Relationships: zhang yanqi/yaochen, 姚顏四起
Kudos: 2





	dirty midnights

**Author's Note:**

> i'm new and this is my first fic so any comments or anything are appreciated! i honestly don't know why i chose this as my first fic but it was in my drafts and mostly finished anyway <3

yanqi shifted around uncomfortably on his bunk, butt plug in his ass inside his sweats. he pushed backwards, biting down the quiet whine. trying not to move around too much in fear of waking up the other trainees, he slowly reached a hand down and behind him, pushing the plug in deeper, then pulling it out a bit, and in again. repeated that once. he closed his eyes and his back arched slightly into the feeling and- and oh, the plug pressed into his prostrate. he let out a shaky breath, and his fingers curled tightly into a fist. his breathing was uneven and his ass clenched around the plug, intensifying the feeling of it against his sensitive spot-

'yanqi!' someone hissed. he stilled against the screaming protest of his body. peeked over the railings of his bed. yaochen looked back at him, eyes dancing.

'you're not as discreet as you think you are, man. want help?’ his tongue darted out to wet his lips. he reached a hand up, tracing up yanqi’s legs as yanqi leaned into his fingers, hips rocking into his covers helplessly. when he reached yanqi’s inner thigh the younger boy bucked into his touch on reflex, wriggling around, chasing after the feeling. he let out a tiny whine, and yaochen bit his lip.

‘wanna go to the bathroom?' he smirked up at him. yanqi almost groaned in relief.

'oh, yes, yes, please, thank god.' he scrambled off the bed and bit back another moan as the movement caused his plug to shift around inside him. he managed to stumble all the way to the bathroom without waking anyone up or falling down which he considered a magnificent feat, but all coherent thoughts flew right out the window when yaochen pushed him up roughly against the bathroom door, hands all over underneath yanqi's shirt and yanqi found himself rutting desperately against him, a mess of lips and tongues and teeth and limbs. small moans fell from yanqi's mouth that were swallowed up by yaochen’s lips, with him being less consciously quiet now that they were far away from most people. yaochen hooked his fingers inside yanqi's sweats, pulling them down and oh, he was going commando. yanqi's dick was at half mast, beads of precum glistening on the tip. yaochen reached around him to knead his ass, finding the butt plug and playing with it while yanqi attached himself to his neck, still grinding on him.

'oh- oh, oh, yes, yaochen, please,' yanqi muttered incoherently, hands tight on yaochen's waist. the smaller boy pulled the plug almost all out then pushed it back in, moving it in a slow circle until yanqi was almost begging. he reached a hand down and started jacking yanqi off, hands twisting around his dick expertly, watching yanqi fall apart. yanqi had his arms around yaochen's neck at this point, jerking up into yaochen's hand and backwards into the plug at the same time, shuddering and gasping at the sensation.

'chen, i'm gonna-' yanqi whined, his loudest noise yet. 'i'm close, please, i'm gonna come, yaochen...' he trailed off into gasping breaths, and yaochen stilled completely. his hand slid off yanqi's dick, and the plug was pulled out of yanqi's ass, clattering to the floor. yanqi squeezed his eyes shut, hips jerking forwards and backwards in vain, and he let out a drawn out moan, burying his face in yaochen's neck.

'why- yaochen- please, yaochen, i'm so close, please, feels so good, yaochen, more,' a string of garbled words fell from his lips.

'shh,' yaochen said, pressing a chaste kiss to yanqi’s temple. he stripped down his pants swiftly, his own dick bursting free, solid hard. he untangled yanqi's arms from him and spun him around, bending him over the sinks. the boy complied and spread his legs eagerly, meeting yaochen’s eyes in the mirror.

'are you sure?' yanqi nodded and breathed out a 'yes, yes i'm sure', eyes dancing. yaochen spit on his hand and rubbed it on his dick, already moist with precum. he probed into yanqi's hole, entering the smallest bit to let the younger boy get used to it. yanqi however pushed back, almost sucking more of yaochen in as he let out a heavy breath. when yaochen was mostly in, yanqi ground backwards, eyes shut in pleasure, and yaochen groaned lowly and started fucking into yanqi, burying himself deeper and deeper. his hands tightened on yanqi's ass, holding him in place as he tried to soften the sound of flesh on flesh so as to not attract any attention. yanqi's back arched as he bit down on his moans, and yaochen's breaths quickened as he felt yanqi contract around him. yanqi's knuckles were white on the countertop, enjoying this rare feeling of not being on camera and being able to fuck, and he groaned out loud. the small noise caused yaochen to quicken his pace, and he reached down to jerk at yanqi's dick in the same rhythm as his hips. yanqi's mouth fell open as his breathing turned to groans, pushing back to meet yaochen's thrusts.

‘uh, oh, yes, there, please, yaochen, i’m- oh, yeah,’ yanqi gasped out desperately. yaochen leaned forward and pressed his chest onto yanqi’s back, biting down on his shoulder blade, a low sound sending vibrations through yanqi’s skin, and yanqi arched his back, mouth wide in a moan, dick jumping in yaochen’s hand, and came shuddering and shaking along with the ropes of white that decorated the edge of the sink.

‘fuck,’ yaochen groaned at the sight, hips snapping forward sharply, repetitively, deeper and deeper and then he pulled out of yanqi, jerking himself off furiously. it didn’t take long for his come to join yanqi's in the sink, breaths heavy as he stared at their reflection in the mirror. yanqi was leaning on his arms, chest heaving and hair all messy, cheeks red.

‘fuck,’ yanqi repeated, breathless. ‘that was… fuck.’ yaochen agreed. it was a fuck.

‘we should, um,’ yanqi gestured at their bodies. ‘clean up and get some rest before practice in the morning.’ he turned on the tap to wash the sink clean, and yaochen reached down to pull his pants up.

‘fuck. both our trousers are dirty and we can’t just, you know, go out with our dicks on display to get clean ones.’

‘i mean you can, everyone's probably asleep anyway. but eh, guess we gotta live with that for tonight then! in my opinion it was worth it.’


End file.
